nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit Tears
Arsenal Alight: The Conduit may light two equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them each one at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped; and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting a Conduit’s held weapon, and a chosen natural attack alight simultaneously) Ball of Fire: The Conduit can manifest a ball of elemental energy as a standard action, hurling it at a nearby foe to inflict damage at range. Upon landing a successful ranged touch attack, the Conduit may inflict their weapon alight damage to their chosen target.( 1d6 energy damage 2 / Lvl) Conduit Weapon: A Conduit gains the ability to bond with a single weapon (Including a projectile weapon such as a sling, gun, bow, or bolt crossbow), imbuing it with a fragment of their own elemental energy. So long as an Conduit’s weapon is on the same plane of existence, they may call the weapon into their grasp from as a move-equivalent action. It can also be set Aflame (Per Weapon Alight) upon arrival; if the wielder chooses. The Conduit must be proficient in the type of weapon they attempt to bond with, or the summoning attempt fails. The weapon functions as it’s regular counterpart, but it inflicts the Conduit’s corresponding energy damage type on hit, rather than the standard weapon damage of it’s type. These bonus effects only persist periodically, lasting only until the end of combat once called, before the weapon resumes its standard form. If the weapon is ever destroyed or lost, the Conduit may designate a new weapon as their bond via ritual. This ritual requires 100 GP worth of special materials, and 8 hours to complete.The Conduit may recall their weapon a number of times per day equal to their CON modifier. Enduring Flame: Whenever a creature takes energy damage from the Conduit’s weapon alight, it also catches on fire. This fire deals 1 point of fire damage per dice of weapon alight inflicted. The fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, but it can be extinguished as a move action if the creature succeeds at a Reflex save (DC = 10 + ½ Conduit Lvl + CON mod). Dousing a lit creature with water grants them a +2 circumstance bonus on this save, dropping and rolling as an FRA (Full Round Action) grants a +4, and fully immersing a creature in water automatically extinguishes the fire. Ensnaring Nimbus: The Conduit’s protective nimbus grants them an elemental barrier from ranged attacks. While under the effect’s of nimbus, the Conduit gains use of the deflect arrows feat, and may deflect projectiles that would normally be too large or unwieldy to do bare-handed, such as cannonballs, bullets, siege ammunition, etc. Everlasting Nimbus: Sometimes, attacking a Conduit’s nimbus can only serve to fan the flames brighter. Each time a melee attack is attempted against the Conduit during their Nimbus, and the attack roll fails by more than 5, the Conduit regains an additional round of daily Nimbus usage. This effect can only occur once per round. Fear No Flame: A Conduit gains a bonus on saving throws against effects that share their elemental affinity’s descriptors. (Fire, by default) When subject to a spell or effect that deals damage of their Affinity’s type, or shares its element via a spell descriptor, the Conduit gains a +2 bonus on their save. This bonus increases with level, improving by +1 / 4Lvls, and maximizing at a +7 bonus at Conduit level 20. Firewalk: Prerequisites: Conduit 6 As a free action, a Conduit can channel elemental energy into their legs to literally walk on air. This grants the Conduit a fly speed equal to their base land speed, with average maneuverability. She moves at her normal speed in all directions, including vertically. However; a firewalking Conduit also leaves footprints of flame in the air that disperse 4 rounds after the movement is made. These footprints are highly noticeable, and impose a -10 penalty to stealth checks made while firewalk is in effect. The Conduit may firewalk for a number of minutes per day equal to 2x their Conduit level. Flaming Arsenal: Prerequisites: Arsenal Alight, Greater Arsenal Alight, Conduit 10 The Conduit may light 4 equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them three at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped; and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting any combination of 4 between the Conduit’s held manufactured weapons, and natural attacks, or misc. attacks alight simultaneously) A Conduit must be level 10 or above to select this ability. Flaring Weapon: During any attack made with weapon alight, including attacks made as part of a full-attack action, a Conduit may forfeit all of their bonus weapon alight dice on the attack, to instead inflict penalties to their enemy as the weapon ignites into a dazzling flare on hit. A sacrifice of 2 or more die causes an enemy to become dazzled on hit. 4 or more die sacrificed causes the enemy to be blinded. 6 or more causes the enemy to be dazed. Each of these effects lasts for 1 round, and can be negated via a saving throw ( equal to 10+½ Energy Conduit Lvl + CON.). A Critical confirmation on the attack roll increases this save DC by +2. Fueled by Fire: Prerequisites: Conduit 8 Whenever a Conduit is subject to more than 5 or more fire damage, they can choose to absorb some of the flame’s destructive power to gain a temporary boon to their own Abilities. They can choose to gain a bonus to either natural AC or Movement speed. The AC and Speed bonuses increase with level, imparting a (+1 Natural AC / 4 Lvls) bonus and (+5ft / 4 lvs) bonus, respectively. Only one bonus can be active at a time, they do not stack on top of themselves, and each has a duration of 1 hour from the time the damage is inflicted. This ability cannot be triggered by self-inflicted damage. Damage must manage to bypass the Conduit’s elemental resistance; but a Conduit with elemental immunity may count damage mitigated as damage inflicted; solely for the purpose of activating fueled by fire. Greater Arsenal Alight: Prerequisite: Arsenal Alight, Conduit 6 The Conduit may light 3 equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them two at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped; and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting two of a Conduit’s held weapons, and a chosen natural attack alight simultaneously, or any similar combination) Hardened Nimbus: While under the effects of Nimbus, the Conduit gains DR / Adamantine equal to ½ their Conduit level. In a Flash Prerequisite: Conduit 12 While under the effect’s of Nimbus, a Conduit can slip magically between the material and elemental planes when they move; as if using the spell dimension door. Using this ability is a move-equivalent action that consumes 5 Rounds of Nimbus per use. The CL of this effect is equal to the Conduit’s number of Hit Dice. The Conduit cannot take other creatures with them when utilizing this ability. This ability functions as the Monk’s Abundant Step for the purposes of feat prerequisite qualification. A Conduit must be level 12 or above to select this ability. Intense Nimbus: Prerequisite: Conduit 8th While the Conduit’s nimbus is active; they gain a temporary +4 morale bonus to their CON score. Magefire Nimbus: Prerequisite: Conduit 6th A Conduit’s powers are fueled by a primal connection to the elemental planes rather than the more learned style of arcane magic. As a result, the two schools of thought often oppose one another, with many Conduit showing outright animosity, paranoia, and distrust for all things arcane. The very fire that infuses these beings being seems to resist magical influence. While under the effect’s of nimbus, the Conduit cannot be a willing target of any spell and must make saving throws to resist all spells, even those cast by allies. Allies must also make touch attacks to inflict touch based spells, possibly suffering the effects of the Nimbus backlash in the process. As a result of this burning resilience, magic has a tendency to bounce off the Magefire Nimbus in the midst of combat. Conduit’s gain spell resistance equal to 11 + HD while under the effects of a Magefire nimbus, and a +2 morale bonus on saving throws made to resist spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities. Parching Nimbus: The Conduit channels the howling winds of elemental fire into their nimbus; making the air around them sweltering, and oppressive. Enemy creatures within the Conduit’s natural reach must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + ½ Conduit level + CON Modifier) or become Fatigued by intense heat. A successful save causes a creature to become immune for 24 hours. A Conduit must be at least 6th level to select this Tear Projectile Alight: An Conduit with this Tap has trained hard to synergize their unique abilities to compliment usage of throwing weapons. By spending a move-equivalent action, a Conduit with projectile alight may apply their weapon alight damage to all thrown weapon attack(s) made for one minute thereafter. These projectiles stay lit briefly, allowing them to remain alight until hitting a target once they have left the Conduit’s hands. Reflective Nimbus: Prerequisite: Ensnaring Nimbus The Conduits ensnaring nimbus has grown so powerful, that it has gained the capability to outright reflect enemy attacks. While under the effects of nimbus, the Conduit gains use of the snatch arrows feat, and may utilize it to throw back massive projectiles, opting to use either her physical, or elemental might to retort. When throwing a projectile back, the Conduit may opt to throw it manually, or shunt it outwards with a pulse of force from her nimbus barrier. Spontaneous Immolation: Whenever the Conduit is grappling (whether on the offense or defense), they may burst into flame as a free action, dealing 1d6 + Conduit Level (Maximum +20) fire damage every round to anyone grappling with the Conduit. The flames do not harm the Conduit themselves, and last one round (though they continue to burn if the Conduit is still grappling after one round). This effect does not stack with the effect from similar magical items; such as the shirt of immolation. Supernova: Once per day, when an Conduit’s HP falls below 0, they may opt to explode into a nova of retributive flame, to ideally bring down an attacker alongside themseLvles. This nova deals 2d6 points of fire damage for each HD the character possesses (Or possessed, if triggered via death) in a 10ft burst, centered around the area they fell. Enemies caught within the burst may make a reflex save for ½ damage. The save DC is (10 + ½ Conduit Lvl + CON) A Conduit must be level 14 or above to select this ability. Tattooed Conduit: Complex patterns of mismatched runic tattoos, art, and magical inscription are commonly used by Conduit’s to help further and control their influence over the elements by letting them more easily channel elemental energy underneath their own skin. A Tattooed Conduit can activate their weapon alight ability as a swift action, rather than a move-equivalent. A Conduit must be level 6 or above to select this ability. Tattoo Familiar: Prerequisite: Tattooed Conduit After exposure to the wild, chaotic forces of raw elemental magic; some Conduit find not only raw power; but elemental life forces have tried to worm their way into the material plane; using their skin as a means of transportation between planescapes. A tattooed conduit gains a familiar as an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to her Conduit level -2. This bond must always become a Familiar; in the form of a small elemental. The type of elemental must also match the Conduit's elemental affinity (Fire, by default). Conduit levels stack with any wizard or witch levels the Conduit possesses when determining the powers of his or her familiar. Unlike most familiars, a tattoo familiar can transform itself into a tattoo that they carry on their flesh; wandering harmlessly underneath their skin until called to action. Transforming into a tattoo or back to normal familiar form is a move action for the familiar. In tattoo form, the familiar looks like a stylized version of itself, but does not count as a creature separate from a Tattooed Conduit. In tattoo form it continues to grant its special familiar ability, and appears to move about their skin; but otherwise has no abilities and can take no actions except to transform from tattoo into creature. A familiar tattoo cannot be erased or dispelled. This ability counts as the wizard’s arcane bond for the purposes of feat prerequisite qualification. Thermite Nimbus Prerequisite: Conduit 14, Intense Nimbus While Nimbus is active; the morale bonus to CON provided by Intense Nimbus increases by 2, to a total of +6. Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party